The Dating Agency
by Eric and Derek
Summary: Realising that he's one of the few guys his age who's never had a girlfriend, Kadaj sets out on a quest, but is everything as it seems behind the cold front of the dating agency? Rated T to be on the safe side. Slash in later chapters. Now COMPLETE!
1. The Quest Begins

**A/N:** Hey! First Advent Children fic! Woo! Anyways, I wanted to write Kadaj fic, and Nyviay and I have been joking about this for ages, so I thought I'd turn it into a fic! Well, hope you enjoy it! Constructive criticism welcome, as always! Italics smbolise Kadaj's thoughts as he fills in the form...x Cyraxis x

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this fic, but alas, the only claim that I have to Final Fantasy and the characters therein, is a false one, so, for now, Kadaj is yours, Square Enix.

* * *

**_Dating Agency_**

Kadaj sat alone on the sofa. Standing opposite him were his big brothers Yazoo and Loz. He stared up at them, with a childish, innocent smile on his face, and they looked at each other wearily before sitting down either side of him.

"Look, Kadaj." Yazoo began, looking uncomfortable.

"You're 19." Loz continued, also looking uncomfortable.

"Yup!" Kadaj chirped, still smiling. "All my life!"

"…" They both replied.

"It's just, have you got ANY friends?"

"Well, I did have a friend, once! That guy with glasses that was in my chemistry class! You know, I brought him round here once? The one that watched a lot of Star Trek, couldn't get a girlfriend, had those weird allergies?"

"And what happened to him?" Yazoo asked.

"He stopped hanging around with me because it was 'bad for his reputation'…"

"You see, 19 year olds normally have friends!"

"They DO!" he cried, "Why did no-one tell me?"

"Um… okay." Loz said," We're sorry."

"In that case, I don't suppose that you know that it's normal for teenagers to have GIRLfriends?" Yazoo asked, apprehensively

Kadaj's face was a perfect Oo

"You mean like when you brought home that 'Sophia' and Loz got upset 'cause he thought that you were gonna marry her 'cause we walked in on you two in b-"

"Yes! That kind of girlfriend!" Yazoo cut him off quickly, as Loz began to cry at painful memories.

"Oh. Well, _I've_ never had a girlfriend, and _I'm_ 19."

"That's _kind of _our point, Kadaj…"

"Oh. I can see that now."

And thus starts Kadaj's quest…

-- The next day, at the dating agency --

"Excuse me!" Kadaj said to the lady behind the counter of the dating agency. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her long thin eyebrows arched, making her look angry and scary.

"Can I help you?" said the woman, irritably.

"I'm looking for a date."

"You're in a dating agency. I could have guessed that much." Unfazed, Kadaj ploughed on.

"Well, um, what do I do?"

"Hmph! Fill in one of the forms over there!"

"Heehee, why did you make that noise?"

The lady looked angry.

"Heeeheehe- I'll, um, go fill in a form now…"

Kadaj sat down at the low table and grabbed a form from the pile.

"Ok! This can't be too hard, surely!" he exclaimed to himself, and began to fill it in…

* * *

**Forename:** _(well, that's simple)_ Kadaj

**Surname:** _(Um, err, ok, I guess I'll have to make one up…what would imply sexiness… A foreign name!) _Spanish

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 19

**Height: **_(Damn, I don't know how tall I am! Well, chicks are supposed to dig tall guys…)_ Very tall.

**Weight: **_(Argh! Can't they ask questions that I KNOW the answers to? Um, well, I don't want to seem weak, but nor do I want to sound fat… erm…)_ Medium

**Hair colour: **Silver (_hang on, that makes me sound really old…) _but it's not through premature aging.

**Eye Colour: **Mako green _(Heh, I sound soooo cool!)_

**Nationality: **_(Um, what the hell does that mean. (Asks Lady: 'It's where you come from, idiot!') Oh, ok, in that case…) _I come from Mother.

**Personality: **_(Argh! How am I supposed to put good things about myself while not wanting to sound bigheaded! Maybe if I split it into good and bad points I'll seem less pushy!) _Positive: Loyal to family and friends, cheerful, yet mature, sensitive and strong- willed. Negative: Drastic mood swings, dark tendencies, sadistic.

**Hobbies:** _(Well, excuse me if between finding Mother and fighting big brother I don't get much time for myself!) _I am an expert with a Souba. I like to travel and laugh maniacally.

**Is looking for:** _(I guess I can't afford to be too choosy…)_ Anyone between the age of 17 and 24. So long as you're nice.

* * *

"Okay, Miss!" He exclaimed, feeling very proud of himself, "What do I do with the form now?"

After sighing exasperatedly, she took down his address, and pointed over to a large notice board.

"Oh, thanks!" he skipped off and pinned it up, covering several other applicants in the process. "All done! Wait 'till Yazoo and Loz hear about _this_!"

_(Later, back at home…_

_"You did **WHAT**!")_

So busy was he, that he didn't see the maliscious glint in the secretary's eye as he walked out, nor did he here the chilling cackle once the door had closed...

oOo

Sorry that it was so short; I'll have actual dates take place in future chapters, but to have one here would have made it way too long! And it will hopefully be funnier with time; I realise that this intro-chapter sucks. Please don't flame, but please do give me any positive suggestions that you think of! Oh, and I'll have a Quick Question at the end of chapters! The best answer will receive an e-cookie and will be displayed at the start of the next chapter! Ok:

-o- _Which would be the perfect middle names for Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz? Forbonus points: What would be a good last name for them, too?_-o-

Good luck! x Cyraxis x


	2. Kadaj's First First Date

A/N: Hi! Thank you for the reviews! I think I've replied to you all now, but if I haven't, please let me know! I'm sorry! I lose track of these things! At the end of the last chapter I asked you what would be good middle names for Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz, and what their last name would be. The answers where as follows:

Shadray- Bob, Bonnie and Wikipedia as middle names

Auron's Fan- Middle name: Bob Last name: Billy bob

SOMEONE2003: No middle names, last name: Argent (means silver)

Kagura-ness: Last name: Kuro (means black)

I have chosen Shadray as the winner for middle names (cheers) and Auron's fan also chose 'Bob' as a middle name, so cheers for her too (cheers). You two are quite scary in how much you think alike! I was really stuck for last names. I liked the relevant meaning of Argent, but Kadaj B. Kuro also had a ring to it… Lol! I'm flummoxed! If only Kuro meant silver! SP I think I'm going to go for Argent, 'cause it sounds so cool, and also relates to the appearance of the gang. Well done to all contestants, though! It's taken me ages to choose one, 'cause they all rock! Well done! Please take a moment at the end to review and enter the next competition. The names now read

Kadaj Bob Argent, Yazoo Bonnie Argent and Loz Wikipedia Argent! Lol! Thanks guys!

Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Hurray for emos!

Kadaj's First Date 

Ring

Kadaj ran down the stairs.

Ring

"I'll get it! I'll get it! It's for meeee!" he yelled, as he raced to the phone by the couch.

Ri-

"Hey, Loz speaking." His big brother spoke into the red receiver. He ignored an aghast Kadaj who was standing open-mouthed, staring at him as if he'd grown another head. "The Dating Agency? Oh, yeah, Kadaj, it's for you!"

"I'd already figured that much out…" Our silver-haired hero mumbled, "Hullo, this is Kadaj."

"Hmph, there's some poor person that would actually like to go on a date with you."

Kadaj did a little jig before replying, "Ahem. Brilliant! Who are they?"

"We'll send you their details in full. A girl by the name of Katie Beardsley, aged 18-"

"Well, she sounds nice! When can I meet her? Tonight?"

"Ok, I suppose if she's desperate enough to date YOU anyway, but I won't be able to send you her details before the date. I'll tell her to meet you at the restaurant next to the agency at seven o'clock."

"That's great… why are you so mean to me?"

"Well, you see- hahah… HAHAHAHAHAH" She began to laugh maniacally in a gradual crescendo, before slamming down the phone.

'What's _with _that lady?' Kadaj thought, as he put down the phone, bemused. He glanced down at his watch. Five o'clock. He still had quite a while. 'Damn. I'm too excited to anything!'

"Eh, Kadaj? Have you got a date?" Yazoo asked, in an overly mystical tone.

"Yeah." He replied, smugly. "Katie Beardsley. Seven o'clock."

"Oooh, you'd better get ready! Can I help?" Yazoo had dropped the mysticism now.

"Um, sure, I guess, but we've got ages yet!"

"No we haven't! Jeez! Come on!" Kadaj cast a pleading glance at Loz, who watched with indifference as the feminine fiend dragged away his little brother.

About quarter to seven, Kadaj appeared downstairs, looking and feeling very self-conscious. Yazoo had heard of a new phase that was sweeping the nation: emoism. Yazoo had helped him to dye his hair an unnaturally black black colour, saying that his fringe just leant itself so well to the style. Ignoring Kadaj's alarmed protests, his big brother had applied copious amounts of black eyeliner, to the extent that Kadaj felt more panda than man. He had managed to persuade Yazoo to remove a bit of it. His fingernails were also painted black, and he had donned a tight T-shirt and black trousers in place of his usual leather. Kadaj looked at his feet as Loz gazed at him open-mouthed.

"That's it Kadaj, now you're getting the hang of it! So, like what I've done with him?" Yazoo asked, irrepressible as always.

"He's… um… different?"

"Uh-huh! All nice girls love an emo!" He said, turning to Kadaj "Now, shuffle along to that restaurant! Oh, and I almost forgot! I wrote a poem for you to take and give to her!"

"Um, thanks Yazoo." Kadaj new that he was only trying to be helpful, but this was a bit much. Outside, Kadaj took a minute to read the poem in the soft glow of a street lamp, while looking forlorn (Yazoo's Emo-lesson Number One).

"Your eyes are as bright as a just-caught fish,

And your teeth do sparkle like Gil,

Although my heart is as black as the night,

And as empty as my window-sill,

I'll give you all the love I can,

All my broken heart can muster,

It's not just a bunch of muscles and flesh,

Since the thought of you makes it fluster.

Most of all, I love your hair,

The way it casually flows,

Swinging gently to and fro,

Emanating a golden glow

-Yazoo-(crossed out)Kadaj"

"Maybe this is what girls like…" Kadaj muttered, not at all convinced. "It's got to be worth a try."

He pocketed the poem and wandered over to the small restaurant next to the Agency. He glanced into the empty building as he passed, and swore that he saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him from behind the counter, but when he looked again, they had vanished and the place was completely deserted. 'Must be the vapours from my nail polish making me hallucinate' he thought to himself, silently cursing Yazoo. As he neared, he noticed that it wasn't a smart restaurant as he had imagined, but a McDonalds.

'Well, this is where she wanted to go; at least I won't have to worry about going in there dressed like this!' His train of thought was interrupted by the steady click of high-heeled shoes drawing nearer. 'This must be her! Ok, Kadaj, don't panic! She'll love you; Yazoo knows what he's talking about.' He scanned the dark with his mako eyes, and saw her approaching. She was wearing a 'Shinra United' football shirt (with Socca Baba printed on the, um, front…) and a pair of navy tracksuit bottoms.

"Katie?" he asked, as she was about to walk past him.

"Um, yeah, you're not… Kadaj?" She asked, apprehensively.

'See,' he thought, 'She's just as nervous as you! Quick, speak! Give her the poem! Anything!' "Yup! I'm glad to meet you! I've been so nervous about meeting you!"

"But… you said your hair was silver…"

"Oh yeah, I dyed it. What do you think?"

"It's... but… you're an EMO! You- you-" the enraged chav-woman stammered, before imaginatively calling "You EMO!"

"But… Yazoo said that girls like emos! He said-"

"Ew! _And_ you have a boyfriend!" She screeched, whacking him with her miniscule handbag, and flagrantly abusing grammatical reasoning by starting a sentence with 'and'. "How could you!"

"Yazoo is my brother!"

"Ew! You're boyfriend is your BROTHER!"

"No! That's not what I meant! Um, I wrote you a poem?"

Apparently, this was not the time to hand out poems, as she stormed off, leaving a speechless Kadaj in the soft glow of the McDonalds' window.

"Um, hi. I heard you two arguing; bad first date, huh?" A similarly dressed boy, also about 19, asked him.

"Yeah. I just don't get girls!" Kadaj replied, grateful for a fellow 'emo' to discuss his problems with.

"I know. I gave up on girls; too much hassle." He said, glancing up from the floor at our naïve Kadaj.

"If this was anything to go by, I think that I might do the same!" Kadaj sat on the floor, and the emo sat down next to him.

"My name's Callum, by the way. Pleased to meet you…"

"Kadaj."

"So, why don't you just give up on girls? There are more important things… and genders… in life." He said, hopefully.

"My brothers would go up the wall. They were the ones who got me into this. They- wait, what did you say?"

"What do you want to think I said? Anyway, I understand, my Dad got mad 'cause I told him that I'd given up o-"

"Um, I think I've got to go home now… I left the light on… you know; cut down on power, save the planet again… all that Jazz."

"Oh, right! Yeah! See you around!" Callum said, winking.

Kadaj hurriedly walked back home.

_When he got back: "YAZZOOOOO!"_

A/N: Well, sorry that it was kind of long; I think most of it is author's notes, so: sorry! I'll keep this one short!

-oOo-

If you had to categorise Final Fantasy 7 characters, who would be what? (E.g. I, insert name here , believe that Barrett would be a Goth.) That was only an example, please don't flame me for it; I don't really believe that Barrett is a Goth…You can choose any five characters.

-oOo-


	3. SciFi and Shounenai

**A/N:** Hullo! Welcome to the third chapter of The Dating Agency; I don't think there will be many more. Still, it will be nice to have a complete fic, which isn't an oneshot! Lol! (Wow, 'an' oneshot sounds odd, but 'a' oneshot disobeys the rules of grammar! What's a nerd to do?)

Sorry about the whole categorising thing. I don't like to categorise real people, don't worry; I just think it's funny to stereotype fictional characters. Especially Final Fantasy characters. Anyway, the entries were as follows:

Ryu the Youkai: Cloud – emo

Vincent - under socialised religious preacher man

Hojo – sadistic hack

Kanuhii: Vincent – Goth

Cloud – Jock

Yuffie – Prep

Cid – Drug dealer (lol!)

Well, I couldn't decide, especially as only two people entered... Lol! Well, I agree with Ryu the Youkai on Cloud being emo, because he's so quiet and angsty, and I like the idea of the preacher Vincent! Lol! However, I laughed my head off at the thought of drug dealing Cid Highwind, and Yuffie being prep, so you both win on those characters! Sorry; I'm terrible at making decisions! On with the story. Oh, I should probably warn you, there, um, may be some shounen-ai later on. May be. I don't want to give away too much of the plot, or what little plot there is. Lol!

Oh, and Beth is a mixture of myself, and well, Beth. Chris is based on her boyfriend to be. I love Star Wars, and nerds, and emos, so nothing nasty/ offensive is meant by this chapter/ story.

* * *

Kadaj made his way sadly to the dating agency, staring at the ground. He shuffled inside, and walked dejectedly over to the counter. 

"Aha! Take it your date didn't go so well last night, did it? Eh? Muahahaha! Poor little emo Kadaj!" The evil counter lady sang. "At least you made a new 'friend', eh?"

"Hey! How did you know about that?"

The lady paused, then continued as if the black haired boy had said nothing (Yazoo had chosen a permanent dye by accident, now Kadaj wasn't talking to him.) "Good job for you, we've got another poor girl who is interested. Name of Bethany Nancarrow. She's 19, blonde hai-"

"When can I meet her?" Our rather desperate friend cut in.

"Tomorrow at eight o'clock, in the library… Muahahaha!"

"Will you please stop laughing like that; it's really creepy!"

The lady was too engrossed in laughing to notice, so Kadaj headed out of the shop.

The next day…

"No! I'm never letting you prepare me for a date ever again! Go away, Yazoo!"

"Aww, please?"

"No! I'm dressed; I've brushed my teeth; combed my BLACK hair; and avoided any makeup. Now I'm going to meet my date. Goodbye!" Kadaj slammed the door.

He walked in a huff all the way to the library. 'Who the hell goes for a date in the library, anyway?' he thought to himself, becoming more anxious by the minute. What if she was as nerdy as the author of this fic?

"Hi!" a nervous voice spoke from behind him. "I'm Bethany."

"Um, hi, Bethany." He said, turning around, "Is it ok if I call you Beth?"

The girl giggled furiously. "Sure, I suppose!"

"Ok, um, shall we go inside?"

"Certainly!"

They stepped inside; 'Beth' was obviously a regular visitor, as she greeted the security guard with a hug. "Hi, Chris!"

"Hi, Beth." They both blushed and looked at their shoes. Well, he did. She was wearing a floor- length skirt, so she couldn't see her shoes, but had it not been there (and it looked as though Chris very much wished it wasn't) she would have been staring at her shoes. She turned back to Kadaj, before leading him up to the 'Sci-Fi' section.

They found a table, and he took her jacket. She was wearing a Star Wars T-shirt. Kadaj refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Where do you want to-"

"Shhh!" She hastily cut him off. "You can't talk in the library."

Kadaj got annoyed. "Well why did you take me here for a date, then!"

"To make Chris jealo- I mean, because… it's… romantic!"

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'm leaving. It's obvious that Chris likes you, anyway."

She hit Kadaj. Hard. He left. In a hurry.

He paused to look back to see Beth hugging Chris, and sighed before continuing to walk into the darkness. He cursed as he tripped over something on the pavement. He landed flat on his face.

"Ow…"

"Kadaj?"

"Callum?"

"Hi! Sorry!" Callum offered Kadaj a hand and pulled him up off the pavement. "I was sitting on the floor practicing looking sad when you tripped over my leg."

"Oh!" Kadaj chuckled. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, it was my fault. So, what are you doing out this late?"

"Oh another bad date. I had really hoped that this one would have worked out well, but she had her eyes on someone else, and was just using me… **sniff**"

"Don't worry!" Callum said, hugging Kadaj, "You'll find someone."

"No I won't! I'll live my life an evil mastermind that nobody loves. I'm 19 and I haven't kissed anyone! I mean, how many nineteen year olds do you know that haven't had their first kiss!"

Callum tilted Kadaj's head up and leaned forwards. Their lips brushed against each other. Kadaj gasped in surprise and Callum quickly kissed him.

He pulled away and laughed "One less, I guess! See you around, Kadaj!"

The silver/ blacked haired boy watched Callum walk away with Mako eyes, still in shock. He stood there for a minute, with a finger on his lips, before shaking his head, and walking briskly back to his home.

Later…

"You screwed up _another _date?" Yazoo and Loz asked simultaneously, in disbelief.

"Huh?" Kadaj looked up from the floor. He had been… preoccupied.

"You messed up. Again. How do you do it?"

"Oh. She messed up. Was using me. I need… shower… Night."

Kadaj walked up the stairs in a confused, dreamlike state with his eyes glazed over, and Yazoo and Loz looked at each other, quizzically.

"Well, he never has been exactly _normal_."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I liked writing this! Now I have to think of a question... ok! Which of the silver haired men is hottest? If you are a heterosexual male, then perhaps you would prefer to answer, which of the FF7 girls is hottest? Your choice! Eric (P.S. sorry that the chapter's kinda short! My humble apologies!) 


	4. Chocolate

A/N: Hi! This could well be the last chapter of this fic. Wow! I've never completed a non-one shot story before! nn Awesome! Hope that you enjoy it! Again, mild shounen-ai warning… Sorry if it's not your thing! I won't blame you for not reviewing! Lol! Thank you all for reviewing so far, though! nn It's really appreciated! I loved writing this chapter! Oh, and here are the results of the poll!

Kadaj: Two votes (Three, including mine!)

Sephiroth: One Vote

Yazoo/ Loz: None. They're not sexy.

In the women's league (why's this starting to sound like the Olympics?), Tifa wins, followed by Aeris, who, apparently, might have come first, had it not been for her being dead, as thismeans that she is probably rotting and mouldy. Lol! I loved that review! (No, I'm not an Aeris hater, it was just bloody funny!)

Thank you for all of your answers and reviews; they've really made me smile! I've loved writing this fic, and will actually miss it. Well, I'm mainy just happy that I've actually completed a mulit-chapter fic! Woo! Dances

* * *

Ring Ring 

….

Ring Ring

….

Ring Ring

"Kadaj? Don't you want to see if that's the Dating Agency?"

"Huh? Oh, right, yeah…" Kadaj had been in a daze ever since his last date…

Ring- "Hullo. Kadaj here."

"Not so full of pep today, huh? Well, I've got a date for you to cheer you up! Meet her at that small Café near the town centre at 1:00 for lunch tomorrow. Maybe you can actually say something right for once!"

"Hey! There's no need to be mean! What's the matter with you? Oh no; you're going to start laughing, aren't yo-"

"Muahahaha!"

"…Damn."

* * *

1:15

_She should be here by now. I wonder why she's late. Why don't I care that she's late? _Kadaj thought to himself, absent-mindedly.

"Hi, hun! Sorry I'm late!" a shrill, girly voice reached his ears, interrupting his thoughts sharply.

"Oh, uh, hi…. I'm Kadaj."

"Well, duh! I'm Barbara, but you can call me Barbie for short!" she giggled profusely at this.

"Um, thanks… Shall we go inside?" He asked, tentatively. She was wearing a rather short pink skirt and white blouse. She had a ridiculously small handbag, in which was a ridiculously small dog. It barked, well, squeaked at him, as he took her coat.

"Oh, I'm sowwy! Didn't I intwoduce you to your new Daddy?" She asked, in an octave that humans simply aren't supposed to converse in.

"Um, I don't think you have..." said a confused Kadaj. She laughed shrilly, and he winced.

"Hihihhihihihihih! I was talking to my darling ickle Lothar! Wasn't I? Wasn't I?"

"Um, ok…"

"Kadajie, meet Lothar! He's my baby! Now he has a Daddy to look after him, too!"

Kadaj blanched as she thrust the dog up at his face. "Great."

"It is, isn't it? I can just tell that it's going to work out! We'll get married, Lothar can be the best man, we'll adopt a Caribbean kid-"

"Woah! Where's all this coming from?"

"Ahihihihihhihi! Well, I don't want to spoil my figure, do I? Anyway, Caribbean kids are all the fashion."

Kadaj sighed; the quicker this was over, the better. He glanced around the café as she burbled on about some kind of castle-slash-kennel that she simply _must_ buy for Lothar. He caught sight of some black hair outside, and spun round in his seat to see, but it was just a businessman. Kadaj sighed, for a minute then he had thought that- No! He couldn't think like that! It wasn't natural. Besides, he was on a date with a gorgeous woman… who was obsessed with her dog, and was already talking about getting married… joy.

He looked at her face; she was pretty. Very pretty, for that matter. Her bleach- blonde hair has slightly wavy, and framed her delicate face perfectly. Her eyes were a chocolaty brown, and they sparkled gently. _Callum tastes like chocolate. _Damn it! Focus on Barbie! Her long legs stretched out under the table, bronze and silky. She had the figure of a model in every respect (indeed, if he had been listening to a word of her waffling, he would have learnt that she had won a number of contests). _Why is it that I don't feel a damned thing for her, then? I felt something with Callum. Stop! Pull yourself together, Kadaj! _The confused young man shook his head in an effort to dispel these new thoughts running amok in his brain.

"… and I was, like, sooo happy, 'cause…"

_Ar_g_h! I can't stand this any longer!_

"So that's when I first met my dawling ickle Lothar."

_What's so great about a dumb dog, anyway? Its eyes are too big for it's head… Callum has big eyes, but they just look sweet._

"But enough about me, tell me about yourself!"

"I'm gay."

"Oh."

"See you."

Kadaj walked out, as surprised at his revelation as much as she was. She fed Lothar the rest of his cake, before storming out herself, muttering shrilly to her beloved dog.

_Jeez, why me! Why am I starting to feel this now?_ Kadaj ignored the small voice inside him that said that it was because Callum was perfect in every way. _I just don't get it- What the hell? _Kadaj had another surprise, as everything around him stopped, as if someone had just reached for the remote and paused the movie.

"Muahahaha!"

"Bloody hell! Not you!" This was definately NOT Kadaj's day.

"Yes, it is I!" the counter-lady proclaimed, her eyes glowing a devious red. "Do you now know why I was sent to you?"

"What?"

"…I'll take that as a 'no'. I was sent by God to help you!"

"Pardon my saying, but you don't exactly seem like the ideal candidate of His heavenly kingdom."

"I don't belong to His kingdom; I am a demon." She said, half patronising, half mocking… if there's a difference.

"Then why the heck were you sent by him?"

"Community service." The demon spat. "I was sent to do a good deed; to help someone to find their true love to repay my past sins."

"Well, you haven't done a very good job of it, have you? Turns out, I'm gay!"

"And who do you think helped you to realise this by giving you rubbish dates _and_ helping you to meet your soul mate?"

"What?"

"That's right! Now I am free of hell; I have worked off my debt to the angelic society, and I am going to hide out in Australia, where I can steal all the crabs I want! Muahahaha!" The demon vanished with a small puff of smoke, and as it's cackling faded, the world went whirring back into motion.

Kadaj felt his heart sink: now how was he going to find Callum. He had no idea where he lived, or how to contact him. Downhearted, he wondered whether he would ever see him again.

Kadaj put his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. _Huh?_ He drew a small piece of paper from the depths of his pocket. Kadaj looked at it in surprise then smiled.

35 Willstreet Avenue,

Sector 2,

West Midgar.

7:00

Don't you dare be late; it must have taken me at least ten minutes to orderthe pizza!

Callum. X

* * *

Back at home…

"Home already? What did you do this time?"

Kadaj grinned, "She wasn't the one for me, put it that way. However, I do have another date at seven, which I imagine will go considerably better."

"Oh no, not another poor girl for you to leave?"

"No, don't worry. Will you help me with my emo-makeup again?"

Yazoo looked puzzled, before agreeing with a"Yay!"

* * *

6:45

I'm early. Hope he doesn't mind…

**Knock Knock**

"One sec!" Callum's voice drifted from within the small house. Kadaj heard hurried footsteps draw nearer, before a crash of something falling off a shelf, and Callum swearing vehemently. He rushed to open the door. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Kadaj replied, breathlessly.

"Come in!"

"This is your own place?" Kadaj asked, amazed, as he took off his shoes.

"Yup! My Dad kicked me out about a year ago because of my, um, tendencies, so I moved into my gran's old house…" Callum trailed off.

"Ah, um, sorry."

"Put it this way, I'd rather be having a date with you than another argument with him!"

Kadaj laughed and turned around, only to find himself face to face with Callum. _How the hell did he get that close?_

Callum wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boys waist, and inclined his head slightly. Their lips met and they kissed, making Kadaj feel giddy as they drew apart.

_You know what, I don't care…_

_...Hmm, Callum tastes like chocolate._


End file.
